Oppositum
by nothinparticular
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is lost and many of our beloved characters have died. Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger set out a plan to right the wrongs of the present and future in the past and therefore Hermione has to travel back 19 years in time. The catch though is, that in order to achieve what needs to be achieved, Hermione has to be "altered" quite a bit...Past/Present fic


Hello my dear readers :) I know I do have other unfinished stories awaiting my attention but I have to divide my time up a bit more in order to write down this story I can't get out of my head. Here is the first chapter.

Enjoy it and please review - i'd like to know what you think of this so far.

- np

* * *

"Miss Granger", Minerva McGonagall said, her voice calm but her emotions clearly portrayed on her face: Fear. Despair. Sadness.

"You are our only hope. I know time turners shouldn't be used to save people's lives but this isn't a future worth living for anyone besides Voldemort. We have to act and we have to act now. I'd go myself but I'm too old. This needs to be done by a student and not a teacher. You can count on my old self - or rather younger - to help you though - I wrote a letter you will give to her."

Hermione nodded. She'd already agreed to McGonagall's plan about an hour earlier.

The Battle of Hogwarts was lost. Harry was dead as well as Ron, Ginny, most of the teachers and almost all of the Seven year students from the houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Not to forget Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. The woman had died at her sister's hands and it had been one of the more cruel deaths to witness. When Bellatrix found out about her sister's betrayal - saving Harry's life, at least for a while - she was furious and out for blood. And blood she got.

Now the bloodied corpse of the blonde Black sister was laying next to the bodies of her friends.

"Alright Hermione", the Gryffindor head of house snapped her out of her thoughts.

"The Oppositum potion is ready for you to drink. And don't worry: It'll be permanent for your time in the past but will directly lose it's power after you first set foot in our time again and turn you back to normal."

Hermione nodded and took the small vial from her teacher's and mentor's hand. The liquid pooling inside was a dark shade of blue and looked a lot like the night sky. She opened the vial, took it to her lips and gulped it down in one fluent motion. Fortunately it didn't taste bad at all.

Immediately after the liquid was spreading through Hermione's body she felt...weird. The first thing Hermione noticed, was that her arms were filling out and a slight tickling between her legs. Then her hair moved back into her head until it was as short as a boys and she felt her waist and hips disappearing and her ass shrink.

The thing that unsettled her most though was that where once was nothing a bulge of some kind was pressed against her pants.

"Could you transform something into a big mirror?", she asked McGonagall and almost didn't recognize her own voice for it was now deeper and more masculine.

The professor was looking open mouthed at her protégé but finally managed to transform a pen on her desk into a large mirror.

And what Hermione saw made her jump.

There in male Slytherin student robes stood a male version of her. Her nose had more edge to it as well as her jaw and face and she looked a lot more muscular then she did before. The only thing that still looked the same were here hazel eyes. And the familiar eyes looking back at her were all the comfort she needed. She was still Hermione after all.

"Well", Minerva McGonagall said. "I have to say you make quite a handsome young man. You'll have to beat the young ladies off of you."

Hermione blushed but had to think that Minerva was right. She really looked good as a boy. Who would've thought?

"Are you ready Miss or should I say Mister Granger?", Minerva asked, holding the time turner in front of her.

Hermione took the time turner and put it around her neck.

"I am. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Hermione. I know you'll save us all", was the last thing Hermione heard before she disappeared, traveling through time.

* * *

A very high pitched scream was Hermione's welcome in the past.

She was in the exact same spot in Minerva's office but the woman herself had changed. She looked a lot younger which was to be expected when traveling 19 years back in time.

"What is the meaning of this", the younger version of her transformation teacher seemed to be rather angry. "You better start explaining right away young man before I have to get Horace to properly punish one of his students for trespassing into my office."

Hermione just held out the letter her McGonagall had written to her younger self and said:

"I'm sorry to have startled you, professor. I'm from the future and here to set some things straight so there will be a good future for each and everyone of us. My name's Hermione Granger but you'll see this once you read that letter."

The head of Gryffindor house still seemed rather unbelieving but she still took the letter out of Hermione's outstretched hand and read it aloud:

"Dear my younger self,

I know this might be confusing and hard to believe but you have to trust me and young Hermione Granger.

The Dark Lord who is becoming more and more popular in your time gathered too many forces for us to win against them. We were in a horrendous battle and many of us - teachers and students alike - were killed.

Young Hermione Granger here is a most valued student of our house and she will try to change things. We transformed her into a young man using the Oppositum potion and sent her back to your time to find out about the hiding places of Voldemort's horcruxes - he made seven of them! - of which we could only find and destroy 4 before the battle. We know of two of the other ones so Hermione only has to find the last one remaining which should be somewhere at Hogwarts.

To accomplish her task we found it was intelligent to let her appear as a young Slytherin man because it should help in gaining the trust of misters Malfoy, Lestrange and others.

Hermione therefore is to be called "Hermes Granger". You will also be covering for her as her aunt. Just say "he" was schooled in Durmstrang before and moved here after the death of his parents - that'll hopefully keep questions about his family away.

Tell Albus as well but do not inform anyone else.

Hermione will stay with you until the winter holidays. She'll go back to her time at the 23rd of December at exactly 7pm. Take good care of her.

Yours, Minerva."

Silence engulfed the room once the professor was done reading the letter.

"Well", she finally said. "I always knew that Voldemort meant trouble but I always hoped that everything would somehow right itself in the end. I guess it didn't."

"Unfortunately not", Hermione replied, her face grim. "I'll hopefully right this mess though."

Minerva nodded. "Alright. I guess we should inform Horace of his new student. Come along Mr. Granger."

* * *

"Minerva", Horace said. "I never knew you had a nephew. And how tragic the circumstances are in which I meet you, young Mr. Granger. My condolences."

"Thank you sir", Hermione said.

"And you're in seventh grade, yes?"

She nodded. "I am 17 years of age." (18 but he couldn't very well know about her extended time turner use in the third Hogwarts year)

"Well, well, Mr. Granger... Are you somehow related to the Nikolai Granger?", he asked excitedly.

"The one who hunted down the 11 harpies in Canada?", Hermione said. "Unfortunately not. We're just a normal pureblood family, nothing interesting."

Slughorn seemed impressed. "Mhm... You might be the first one to accomplish great things. At least you know more than the average student here it seems!"

"Thank you, Horace. My nephew is a very bright young man, I dare say. But I believe he is tired from his journey to Hogwarts and should be shown to the dungeons, the Slytherin common room and the boy's dormitories", Minerva said before Hermione could answer and sent a small smile towards Horace.

"Right, I forgot. You must be tired boy", he exclaimed. "I'll send for Mr. Malfoy. He'll show you everything."

* * *

Hermione waited in the hallway in the dungeons when the young and already arrogant version of Lucius Malfoy walked up to her.

He extended his hand. "Lucius Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of my family", he said.

Hermione took his hand and shook it. "Name's Hermes. Hermes Granger. My family didn't do anything great and isn't the richest but of course I've heard of the Malfoys."

Lucius smiled. "Of course you do. Well, let me escort you to our common room."

When they entered the Slytherin common room, several faces shot to the door and started whispering about the new student that came in with Malfoy. Lucius strode past them to the fireplace, Hermione following behind.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix", he said to two girls standing in front of it and they turned around at the sound of his voice.

"This is Hermes Granger, he's our new student. Comes from Durmstrang and is McGonagall's nephew", he laughed. "Must've really shocked her when you were placed in Slytherin, mate."

Hermione laughed. "Probably did. It's nice to meet the two of you."

She took first the hand of the girl with the raven curls - Bellatrix - and then moved on to take Narcissa's.

The girl was pale and had beautiful light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She sure was a sight to behold. And as she took her hand she felt a small spark shoot through her whole arm, tingling madly.

"Don't get too cozy with Narcissa and Bellatrix here", Malfoy said. "They're both betrothed. Bellatrix to Rodolphus and Narcissa...To me", he ended his little speech with putting his arm around the blonde's waist in a possessive way. The blonde girl certainly looked uncomfortable.

"I'll remember", Hermione said, having the weird urge to punch the guy. "So anyone else I should know about?", Hermione asked, looking around the common room.

Lucius snickered. "Well, you'll meet Rodolphus tomorrow in class. Crabbe and Goyle are ok but they're not the brightest. At least their families have money though. Over there", he pointed to a small, thin boy with pale skin and shoulder long black hair. "That guy is Severus Snape. Forget about him though, he is worthless and his family is poorer than the Hogwarts house elves."

"Lucius", Narcissa mildly scolded. "You know he is my friend. He's not worthless. He is kind and very intelligent."

'So this is how professor Snape used to look like', Hermione thought. 'It's good he gained at least some weight, he looks sickly thin as a teenager.'

"Whatever", Lucius replied with a wave of his hand. "If you're interested in the girls, there are some that'll let you easily into their pants. Viola Parkinson over there is always up for a quick shag."

He laughed and whispered into Hermione's ear: "I've had her a million times, maybe I should start paying her for her services."

Hermione fake laughed as well. 'What a prick', she thought.

"I'm rather tired from traveling", she said, smiling at Malfoy and the two Black sister's. "I'd love to see the dormitories now but I'd like to talk some more tomorrow."

"Ah yes", Malfoy said. "Durmstrang is rather far. Follow me."

* * *

Finally in her bed, Hermione let her first hours at the past Hogwarts invade her mind. It had been rather successful. Malfoy seemed to like her - which wasn't hard at all afer complimenting his family - and she would see to it that she earned his trust.

One thing though would probably be hard. Keeping a distance from Narcissa Black. The girl hadn't said much and Hermione hadn't seen her very long but still she couldn't get her out of her mind.

She wasn't concerned about fancying a girl at all - she'd known since she was 13 that she preferred the fairer sex and even come out to Harry and Ginny only months before the battle - but she was concerned about liking Narcissa Malfoy. She couldn't afford to lose Malfoy's trust and pining after his future wife was a sure way to do this.

She wouldn't allow herself to be distracted. After all her friends' lives were at stake. She wouldn't risk that.

Tears slid down her face before she fell asleep, blue eyes following her into her dreams.


End file.
